Semiconductor devices are commonly found in modern electronic products. Semiconductor devices vary in the number and density of electrical components. Discrete semiconductor devices generally contain one type of electrical component, e.g., light emitting diode (LED), small signal transistor, resistor, capacitor, inductor, and power metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET). Integrated semiconductor devices typically contain hundreds to millions of electrical components. Examples of integrated semiconductor devices include microcontrollers, microprocessors, charged-coupled devices (CCDs), solar cells, and digital micro-mirror devices (DMDs).
Semiconductor devices perform a wide range of functions such as signal processing, high-speed calculations, transmitting and receiving electromagnetic signals, controlling electronic devices, transforming sunlight to electricity, and creating visual projections for television displays. Semiconductor devices are found in the fields of entertainment, communications, power conversion, networks, computers, and consumer products. Semiconductor devices are also found in military applications, aviation, automotive, industrial controllers, and office equipment.
Semiconductor devices exploit the electrical properties of semiconductor materials. The structure of semiconductor material allows its electrical conductivity to be manipulated by the application of an electric field or base current or through the process of doping. Doping introduces impurities into the semiconductor material to manipulate and control the conductivity of the semiconductor device.
A semiconductor device contains active and passive electrical structures. Active structures, including bipolar and field effect transistors, control the flow of electrical current. By varying levels of doping and application of an electric field or base current, the transistor either promotes or restricts the flow of electrical current. Passive structures, including resistors, capacitors, and inductors, create a relationship between voltage and current necessary to perform a variety of electrical functions. The passive and active structures are electrically connected to form circuits, which enable the semiconductor device to perform high-speed operations and other useful functions.
Semiconductor devices are generally manufactured using two complex manufacturing processes, i.e., front-end manufacturing, and back-end manufacturing, each involving potentially hundreds of steps. Front-end manufacturing involves the formation of a plurality of die on the surface of a semiconductor wafer. Each semiconductor die is typically identical and contains circuits formed by electrically connecting active and passive components. Back-end manufacturing involves singulating individual semiconductor die from the finished wafer and packaging the die to provide structural support and environmental isolation. The term “semiconductor die” as used herein refers to both the singular and plural form of the words, and accordingly, can refer to both a single semiconductor device and multiple semiconductor devices.
One goal of semiconductor manufacturing is to produce smaller semiconductor devices. Smaller devices typically consume less power, have higher performance, and can be produced more efficiently. In addition, smaller semiconductor devices have a smaller footprint, which is desirable for smaller end products. A smaller semiconductor die size can be achieved by improvements in the front-end process resulting in semiconductor die with smaller, higher density active and passive components. Back-end processes may result in semiconductor device packages with a smaller footprint by improvements in electrical interconnection and packaging materials.
A conventional semiconductor wafer typically contains a plurality of semiconductor die separated by a saw street. Active and passive circuits are formed in a surface of each semiconductor die. An interconnect structure can be formed over the surface of the semiconductor die. The semiconductor wafer is singulated into individual semiconductor die for use in a variety of electronic products. An important aspect of semiconductor manufacturing is high yield and corresponding low cost.
Semiconductor wafers are fabricated having various diameters and semiconductor die sizes depending on the equipment used to produce the semiconductor wafers and semiconductor die. Semiconductor processing equipment is typically developed according to each particular semiconductor die size and incoming semiconductor wafer size. For example, a 200 millimeter (mm) wafer is processed using 200 mm equipment, and a 300 mm wafer is processed using 300 mm equipment. Semiconductor die singulated from a wafer are processed on a carrier. The size of the carrier is selected according to the size of the semiconductor die to be processed. For example, 10 mm by 10 mm semiconductor die are processed using different equipment than 5 mm by 5 mm semiconductor die. Therefore, equipment for packaging semiconductor devices is limited in processing capability to the specific semiconductor die size or semiconductor wafer size for which the equipment is designed. As incoming semiconductor die sizes and semiconductor wafer sizes change, additional investment in manufacturing equipment is necessary. Investment in equipment for a specific size semiconductor die or semiconductor wafer creates capital investment risk for semiconductor device manufacturers. As incoming semiconductor wafer sizes change, wafer-specific equipment becomes obsolete. Similarly, carriers and equipment designed for specific sizes of semiconductor die can become obsolete, because the carriers are limited in capability to handle different sized semiconductor die. Constant development and implementation of different equipment increases the cost of the final semiconductor device.
Semiconductor wafers include various diameters and are typically processed with manufacturing equipment designed for each specific size of semiconductor die. Semiconductor die are typically enclosed within a semiconductor package for electrical interconnect, structural support, and environmental protection of the die. The semiconductor can be subject to damage or degradation if a portion of the semiconductor die is exposed to external elements, particularly when surface mounting the die. For example, the semiconductor die can be damaged or degraded during handling and exposure to light.